


House on a Hill

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For some ungodly reason, This took like a month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "What if's are stupid." Suki said, playing with Sokkas hair in her lap and he hummed. "I agree, they're sad to think about." She grunted in response.//Sokka and Suki at different stages of their relationship
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	House on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

They were born in the war. 

Sokka was strong, he had great willpower among many other strengths that could make an army general jealous. However, a 17 year old can only go without his girlfriend for so long. It had been nearly 6 months since they've last seen each other, and after the war ended they tried their best to make the most time apart 3 months. Which, worked for quite a while but they've both been so overwhelming busy. 

This week, though, this week was different. Today was the 2 year anniversary from when they officially ended the 100 year long war. The group all gets together and celebrates, so here Sokka was, laying on a blanket at Ember Island, staring at the sky above him. 

Aang and Katara were next to him, doing the oogie things they always do, hes had to deal with it non stop for the past two days! Unbelievable is what it is! They should know he misses Suki, there's no need to rub it in his face. 

Sure, he and Suki send letters to each other. Quite frequently, actually. In a bit of detail as well, which leads to very interesting dreams, which leads to him missing her even more. Its an endless, vicious cycle. He heard Kataras giggling next to him and groaned, sitting up and deciding that he didn't need this negative mindset. 

"I see them!" Aang said, and Sokka stared out to the see and saw a Fire Nation royal ship. It had to be them, Sokka ran to the shoreline, the sand making dust clouds behind him. He started excitedly jumping up and down, waving his arms back and forth. They were farther out than he would like, though Fire Nation ships move pretty fast. 

Katara and Aang had walked up next to him, and he turned quickly. "Katara can you like, yknow-" 

Sokka started waved his arms around in circles, and then gestured them toward the boat. Katara raised her eyebrow and just sighed, never answering his question. "Sokka I think do more harm than-" Aang was cut off by the older boy shoving a finger in his face. "Dont ruin my dreams." 

It didn't take much longer for the ship to reach the dock, Sokka ran as fast as he could to the ships exit, his hands clasped, trying to keep himself from squealing. He counted all the other guards leave the ship, and he felt like this was just to torture him at this point. 

When Suki made her way down, Zuko not too far behind her, Sokka lost all control, he sprinted at her full speed and jumped onto her, wrapping his legs around her waist. Though they were on a ramp and Sokka should have thought it through. Suki quickly changed her footing and adjusted to the extra weight before continuing her way down the ramp, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend. 

"Your so strong Suki." He said in awe, and she just laughed. "I missed you too Sokka." He unwrapped his legs from her waist and brought her into a kiss. 

"Oogie." His sister said and he quickly turned around, glaring at her. "Dont talk to me like that! I was born first." He claimed in a matter of a fact tone, before turning right back to Suki. 

"You'll die first too if you dont-" Katara was cut off by the earth rumbling beneath them all, which only meant one thing. 

Toph. 

They grew up in the war. 

All of the things going on were overwhelming Suki's senses. The chatter, the distant smell of food, Sokka with his hand over her shoulder. She couldn't tell when the last time everything around her was quiet. She nervously licked her lips and looked over to Sokka, who was wearing very traditional water tribe clothing. It complimented her dress she got from Kyoshi Island. 

She leaned over to speak to her boyfriend, but he was quick to shush her and point ahead of them. That's when the warrior noticed that everything _was_ quiet now. Suki looked ahead and saw Katara and Aang, their hands interlocked with large smiles across their faces. 

The crowd wasn't large, as most inuit weddings were. Sokka had explained that to her, apparently water tribe weddings were really only family and very close friends. It was odd to hear that, every other nation had large crowds gathered. 

Though, Katara and Aang decided to mix both their cultures in and the ceremony afterward will have a very large crowd, by request of the groom of course. 

Then, Sokka stood up and started clapping, she followed soon after and made the mental note to pay more attention. She smiled as the couple went off, smiles on their faces. "We should do that." 

"Run away? I thought you'd stick around for food." She replied after a moment. Sokka audibly sighed and Suki reached for his hand, giving it a little squeeze. 

At the ceremony it wasn't hard to notice that Suki was cutting their conversations short. Giving him quick replies and half-assed questions throughout the night. Sokka, of course, had a feeling this would happen the second he mentioned the thought of them marrying. So, he decided to just get to the point. 

He pulled her away from the large crowd of people from all over the world, the drums vibrating the building they were in, shaking everything in his body. She was quick to free herself from his grip, and he knew not to fight it. 

"Sokka, what is this about?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and furrowing her brows. "You know what its about. I want to finish our conversation from earlier." Suki paused and looked around the room for a moment, Sokka stood pateintly, they were both open people, and it was hard for them to lie to each other. It was just a matter of when she would tell him the truth. 

"I like my job." Suki said, just loud enough for him to hear over the deafening music. Sokka stayed still, not moving an inch as he thought over what she said. He looked back up at her, and what surprised him wasn't the faint blush on her cheeks but that she was blatantly avoiding eye contact. As if she were embarrassed to tell him! 

He gently grabbed her hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. "Suki, our marriage wouldn't make you a house wife. I wouldn't make you leave your position." Her eyes softened and a small smile came on her face. 

"Just promise me one thing," Sokka nodded with wide eyes, his grip on her hands tightening. "We'll get a house on a hill." He wrapped his arms around her and gave Suki a quick squeeze. "A house on a hill." He repeated with a whisper. 

They fought in the war

Sokka shoved his face in the soft pillow, closing his eyes tightly. "Shut her up!" His knuckles brushing against the hardwood floor of the house. He moaned into the pillow, and then grasped the bad of his head when Suki smacked it. 

"That hurt!" Suki laughed and he looked up at her. Baby Izumi was resting on the warriors hip, sucking on some toy Zuko brought over. Sokka stood up and rubbed his temple. Who knew babies would give you such a headache. 

"Mai should be here soon, get changed." Sokka looked down and saw a stain on his shirt that was no doubt from Izumi. He grimaced and bent his back, moaning as he stretched. "How are you not tired?" 

Suki shrugged and looked over to Izumi, giving the baby a big smile. "I could be awake forever if I could just stare at this face." She tapped her on the nose, making her giggle and grab onto Suki's finger. 

Sokka gave her a tired smile before walking off to their room, fishing through his clothes for a new shirt. By the time he was back in the main room, Mai was already there talking with Suki. "Really, Mai, anytime." Sokkas eyes widened at that, personally, he'd rather sleep. 

"Id be more open to the idea when she can crawl." The two girls looked back to him as he walked over. Suki raised an eyebrow at him and Mai had her usual deadpan face. "Well, I hope she stays this little forever." Mai gave her a small nod, bouncing Izumi on her hip. 

Sokka leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes. He wasn't retaining most of the conversation, only humming along when one of them would say his name. He jumped when Suki slammed the door, smiling at Sokka. 

"Rude." He muttered under his breath and made his way back to the couch. He flew his feet over the arm of it and laid down, closing his eyes. The light from the windows shining on his face lightly, not that he cared, he just wanted sleep. 

The couch shifted a bit, and he felt him head move up before being set down onto something softer. A smile came on his face as he felt Suki undo his hair and let if flow freely. 

"What if we have a kid?" His eyes opened and saw Suki looking down at him. "That sounds like less sleep, which is totally opposite of what I want." She leaned her head against the back of the couch and Sokka sighed. 

"What if after you get pregnant you can't join the guard again?" 

"What if that doesn't happen, I'd only have to take off for a year." Sokka closed licked his lips. He didn't hate kids, he and Bumi got along really well actually. Maybe a small part of him expected to have kids, but when he imagined his future, there was always just him being chief. 

"What if one of us die?" He asked softly and her eyes closed tightly. "Or one of us are never there." He continued. Suki stared at the window, their house showed the entire island. On Kyoshi Island there was one house ontop of a hill, one of the warriors lived there. She always loved it, but it was even better when she was inside. It was so calming to see everything, it was the one thing she always wanted. 

"What if's are stupid." Suki said, playing with Sokkas hair in her lap and he hummed. "I agree, they're sad to think about." She grunted in response. 

He sat up, and turned to face her. "If its what you really want, we can try." A smile came onto her face and she tackled him with a hug, kissing him on the cheek, then the forehead, and then the lips. 

They won the war 

Suki had a skip in her step. A smile on her face, she was glowing. She was carrying a paper in her hands, staring at the Fire Nations palace ahead of her. 

She had her suspicions when she was hurling over the toilet for a few days and had to take off. It was confirmed by Toph, though, who, despite herself, had a smile on her face when she told Suki the news. 

At the moment, they were the only two that knew. Sokka had been away at the Southern Tribe and was supposed to be at the palace today, actually. It was the same reason Toph was in the nation, there was a big meeting.

Her plan was to inform both Zuko and Sokka, since she'd have to take some time off. (The one thing she wasn't exactly thrilled about.)

"Suki! You're back!" Ty Lee exclaimed, doing a little hop. Suki smiled and waved at her. She followed Suki as she walked down the hall, filling her in about everything that happened while she walked. "So Mai and I-whats with the paper?" Suki stuffed it into her pocket quickly and stopped in the corridor. 

"Just a note from Katara about some herbs I should get." Ty Lee just gave her a nod before continuing on with her story. Suki nodded and hummed as she spoke, thinking about all the possibilities with a smile on her face. 

Suki stopped, and Ty Lee walked a few more steps before stopping and looking back at the warrior. "Is everything-" Suki held a finger up, silently asking her to stay silent. She pointed to the room on the right of her, inside of it were the sounds of creaking floorboards. 

Ty Lee silently moved next to Suki "Thats Ozai's old office, we're supposed to keep that locked." She whispered and Suki nodded, taking a few steps near the door. She stuck her hand out and Ty Lee handed her a key, it worked for nearly every door in the palace. 

"Go start the alarm." She ordered and then Ty Lee was off, silently running down the hall. Suki slowly put the key in the lock and turned it, when the lock popped the creaking stopped, and she stayed as still as possible. 

"I thought no one came in here." A deep, unfamiliar voice said, and there was some muttering after it. Footsteps started to come to the door, and she quickly turned and put her back up close to the wall right next to the door. 

It flew open and a man poked it head out, it was a rebel, easy to identify by the clothes he was wearing. Before the man turned his head to Suki's direction she grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him out of the room. 

"Let out the signal!" One of the men yelled and multiple of them ran out of the room, many more than she intended. By the sound of it, more were supposed to come. She flipped over the large group of men and quickly got into a defensive stance. 

Before she could even throw a punch, the palace doors flew open and dozens of more men ran in. She heard the alarm go off, and only hoped that they would get here before something happened. 

They ran at her, she managed to dodge a few, grabbing one of the men's arm and flinging him at the group which knocked a few down. Suki slid between someones legs and tripped the woman behind them, she cried out when her head in the floor. 

The Kyoshi leader was quick to get back on her feet and in a defensive stance. Grabbing one of the rebels by the shoulders, she flipped herself over him and she did one of the chi-blocking moves Ty Lee showed her years ago. 

Behind her, Suki saw more guards coming, as well as Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Mai. Sokka waved his arm quickly and she swore she never saw him run as fast as he was. 

She jumped, and his face fell. 

He ran faster. 

Suki's eyes widened and when she fell to the floor, and looked behind her. A man with a twisted smile was holding a sword. Which, normally wouldn't have been an issue, but she didn't have her armor on. 

She gripped her stomach and cried out in pain. The man was quickly on the floor, a boomerang hitting his head with perfect accuracy. She felt strong arms around her, they were warm and familiar. 

Suki never felt this way before, yeah she's been stabbed. Not like this, not where the pain goes away quickly and all you can feel is the blood wetting your clothes and the numbness around the wound. She knew what this feeling meant. 

"Wheres Katara! Get Katara!" Sokka screamed, she looked down and saw his hand over her stomach, pressing against it hard. There was this taste in her mouth, it was more prominent than that taste she gets when she runs to fast for far too long.

Suki coughed and felt the thick liquid flow down her chin. "Hey, hey, you'll be okay." His voice was calming, and soft but shaky and scared. She almost believed him. The clinging of weapons stopped shortly, all the rebels were no doubt defeated, they didn't stand a chance. 

"Wheres Katara! She can still be saved!" Sokka desperately cried out, his arm tightened around Suki, and she groaned. "Sokka, she and Aang were at the Southern Air Temple, their not-" 

"Dont!" 

He pressed harder onto her wound, trying to stop her from bleeding out, even though it was clear there was nothing he could do. He just watched as Suki started to pale, and her green shirt turned darker. 

"You gotta stay with me," Sokkas voice cracked, tears running down his face "wh-what about all the kids you want? We have our house on the hill." His shoulders shook as he sobbed, his tears falling down on her blood soaked clothes. 

Suki reached her hand up and touched his face, giving him a weak smile, "I love you." She managed to muster out, coughing again. 

/-/-/

The funeral was nice, she would have liked it. It was soon after Aang and Kataras arrival, they weren't able to get the news until they got there. Katara was quick to her brothers side, they were with each other until after the funeral. 

"I'm sorry." Sokka nodded, staring at the photo of Suki, his eyes were red from lack of sleep, and the abundance of tears. "Its not your fault." He looked up at her, she knew Sokka like the back of her hand, she knew what he really needed to hear. 

"You know it isn't, too, there was no way any of us could've stopped it." Sokka gave her a small nod, and then looked back up at the photo. 

Toph watched the two from a distance. She wouldn't let Sokka know the truth. The truth that they lost two today, and not one. She _couldn't_ tell him the truth. It wouldn't change anything, it would only cause more pain. 

But then again, no one really wins in wars.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
